


Warmth

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Caretaking, F/M, Short & Sweet, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Ren's sick with some sort of unknown ailment. There isn't much Leo can do other than keep his woman comfortable until it passes._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Warmth

Looking into Renee's hazy eyes, Leo feels something like concern pushing in his chest. His poor woman is sick. She's burning up, shivering and looking right through him with an unfocused, glassy gaze.

He's already talked to the physician. There isn't much that can be done for her unless they have a healer fix her up. Healers are hard to come by, though, and she _is_ the healer. She's too sick to realize she needs her own services though, and even if she did know it, she's too sick to expend the energy. Leo was told to keep her fever down and keep her comfortable until it passes.

The physician also hadn't a single clue what she's sick with. Whatever she has doesn't act like influenza or a cold, nor any sickness that the physician is familiar with. It's an odd mix of symptoms that don't really fit together.

Leo sighs to himself, watching her lazily blink as she stares at nothing. She must be tired. She isn't one that gets sick very often, so when it hits, it hits _hard_. Both her body and mind must be exhausted.

Renee's eyes try to focus in on him as he leans close to her, and she rests her chin on his shoulder when his arms wrap around her. She seems content. His hands are large and the buttons on the back of her dress are very tiny, but she's too out of it to tease him about fumbling while he gets the back of her dress open.

"I'm cold," she murmurs in protest, but rests against him with no resistance.

"I know," he says quietly, hoping his voice comes off as soothing, not condescending. "But you'll be more comfortable sleeping without this on."

She's like a ragdoll by the time he moves to undress her. It's a pain in the ass to get her dress off with her limbs like cooked noodles and her not cooperating with him, but he eventually gets the fabric off of her and into a nice puddle on the floor. Tucking her in is the easiest part. He just smooths the blanket over her once she's laid down and brushes his fingers through her hair. She whines that she's cold again, but he pretends he doesn't hear it as he loops around the bed back to his side.

Undressing himself is less complicated. He generally doesn't like leaving his clothing on the floor, even it it's all dirty, but he makes an exception this time. With his attire on the floor, he takes his hair down and combs his fingers through it.

Renee is curled in a ball under the blanket, shivering every few moments. Leo decides that he can skip properly brushing his hair tonight and climbs into bed, siding the covers onto himself as he does. The bed is large, but she's close to the middle. He doesn't have to scoot far.

She's unpleasantly hot when he touches her, like he's too close to a roaring fire. But she presses herself back against him with a surprising amount of vigor, her tacky, sweaty skin sicking to him as she flattens herself to his front. Regardless of how disgustingly warm she is, Leo wraps an arm around her waist and snuggles as close as he can.

She still shivers once she's fallen asleep, sweating all over him. But Leo likes to think that the soft kisses he presses to her bare shoulder, his body pressed to hers, even just his presence, are comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been gone so long. I keep getting sick, and also have poor time management skills so I've got like half a dozen fics in the works but not a single one done.
> 
> I figured some of you might have missed Leo and Ren, so I put this bad boy together. Totally didn't model a little of it after my partner and I when I has strep a few weeks ago. (fever chills suck)
> 
> Anywho! I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
